Senni w Beacon Hills
by euphoria814
Summary: Derek spotyka Scotta w szpitalnej sali.


**tytuł: Senni w Beacon Hills**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Seria: 50 pierwszych randek**  
 **info: AU, bo eu kocha AU... nie ma wilkołaków, a pożar Hale'ów nigdy nie był podpaleniem... / dla MMGP 2014 - bo zaczął nam się dzielnie drugi miesiąc zmagań :)**

 **dedykacja dla fanów Teen Wolfa**

* * *

Derek zdaje sobie sprawę, co wszyscy o nim myślą. To nie jest takie trudne, gdy część z rezydentów szpitala jest święcie przekonana, że jest głuchy i mówią to na głos, gdy odwraca się do nich plecami, ale to nawet nie wymusza na nim reakcji. Fakty są takie, że ma to w nosie. Czy nazywają go 'wiecznie pogrążonym w smutku' czy 'marnującym się przy łóżku'. Niektórzy lekarze klepią go po ramieniu i sugerują spotkania z psychologiem, ale to nie zmieni jego sytuacji.  
Laura jest w śpiączce i może nigdy się nie ocknąć. Peter jest w stanie katatonicznym i chociaż Derek początkowo tego nie odróżniał, szybko odkrył w czym diabeł jest pogrzebany.  
Jego siostra wygląda, jakby spała. Jej rysy twarzy są gładkie i można niekiedy złapać się na tym, że oczyma wyobraźni widzi się jak Laura otwiera oczy, uśmiecha się i mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że tak naprawdę ich rodzina nie spłonęła w cholernym pożarze.  
Peter ma przeważnie otwarte oczy. Jego twarz nie wyraża nic, co samo w sobie jest przerażające. Jego wuj był najbardziej radosnym i skorym do żartów członkiem rodziny. Jak żywe srebro – mawiała jego matka. Tymczasem wydaje się zamknięty w klatce własnego umysłu i milczy. To tak do niego niepodobne, że Derek ma czasem ochotę ściągnąć go z tego wózka, na którym wuj przesiaduje każdego dnia i potrząsnąć nim mocno. Domagać się odpowiedzi albo kolejnego cholernego żartu.  
Nic takiego się jednak nie dzieje. Laura nie uspokaja go obiecując, że życie 'potem' będzie lepsze, a Peter nie śmieje się z niego jak miał w zwyczaju.  
Derek tymczasem odwiedza ich codziennie, zastanawiając się co jest gorsze. Sama myśl o tym, że Laury może tam już nie być, czy to że ma pewność, iż Peter jest uwięziony we własnej głowie.

ooo

Scott McCall początkowo wyglądał jak pielęgniarka. Ewidentnie się zgubił i Derek czekał, aż chłopak wyjdzie z sali, ale ten stał jak sparaliżowany w progu i nic nie mówił.  
\- Przykro mi stary – wykrztusił w końcu McCall.  
Wyszedł zaraz potem, ale wrócił bardzo szybko z kawą i ciastkiem. Z kwiatami, które na pewno spodobałyby się Laurze. Rozsunął ciężkie szpitalne kotary wpuszczając do środka pomieszczenia odrobinę światła chociaż dzień był w zasadzie mglisty.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby zobaczyła jak tu ciemno i mroczno, gdy się obudzi – stwierdził Scott.  
\- Nie dawaj mi nadziei – warknął Derek, bo to było ostatnie czego potrzebował.  
Złudne marzenia, które jeszcze bardziej doprowadzą go do szaleństwa.  
Scott popatrzył na niego dziwnie i poprzeczna zmarszczka pojawiła się na jego czole.  
\- Jeśli nie masz nadziei to dlaczego tutaj siedzisz codziennie? – spytał McCall. – Ludzie przychodzą tutaj mając tylko nadzieję. Wtedy sterczenie przy łóżkach ma sens. Wypatrują czegoś dobrego. Przychodzisz tutaj czekając na ich śmierć? Nie uważasz tego trochę za upiorne? – ciągnął dalej.  
Jego logika była boleśnie prosta i boleśnie uderzająca. Derek przez chwilę nie bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale Scott chyba nie oczekiwał od niego niczego takiego. Usiadł nawet na drugim krześle bez zaproszenia i zabrał się za swoją kawę.  
\- Moja mama jest pielęgniarką tutaj w szpitalu i, gdy schodzę do stołówki, woła mnie do swoich koleżanek – zaczął McCall i co dziwniejsze, ale Derek nie miał ochoty mu przerwać. – To takie żenujące – westchnął. – Okej, jestem w stanie poświęcić się dwa razy w tygodniu i słuchać ochów i achów na moją cześć, ale stary… Mężczyzna musi żyć – zakończył McCall.  
Derek czuł się dziwnie słuchać o czyjejś rodzinie. Dotąd każdy z jego dawnych znajomych unikał tego tematu jak ognia, co było śmieszne, bo to był jeden z powodów, dla których Derek zamknął się tutaj. Rozmowa czy wspominanie o cudzych rodzicach czy rodzeństwie nie bolała. Dlaczego miałaby? Nie utożsamiał ich z własną utraconą rodziną…  
\- I mam tego kumpla, który jest bardziej jak mój brat – podjął po zjedzeniu ciastka Scott. – On non stop gada i człowieku, totalnie nie masz kiedy wtrącić nawet jednego zdania. Wiem, że to trochę właśnie tak robię z tobą, ale zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć 'Scott-chłopie, zamknij jadaczkę', a będę spijał słowa twych ust – powiadomił go McCall bez wahania.  
Derek wiedział, że to zaproszenie do podzielenia się z klasą swoimi uczuciami, ale minął prawie rok, a on wciąż nie potrafił ich nazwać. I spotkania z psychologiem na pewno nie pomogłyby, bo Laura była terapeutą i zawsze śmiała się, że był na nich odporny. W myślach pojawiały mu się cięte riposty na ich sztandarowe teksty, a to rozbijało każdą sesję.  
Nie był teraz pewien, co do swojego humoru, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest na etapie partycypowania w rozmowie w ten sposób, więc zmarszczył brwi starając się połączyć nazwisko z identyfikatora Scotta wraz z inną kobiecą twarzą.  
Melissa McCall pracowała bodaj na samym parterze, na oddziale ratunkowym. Mogła mignąć mu raz czy dwa razy, gdy przechodził do windy. Ona też asystowała lekarzowi przy obrażeniach głowy Laury, po jej minie wiedział, że wiele nie da się zrobić dla jego siostry.  
\- Twoja matka ma serce na dłoni – powiedział nim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Możliwe, że było to przekroczenie jakiejś nieznanej mu linii, ale Scott nie wydawał się urażony. Wyszczerzył się do niego tylko szeroko.  
\- Dokładnie. I jest najlepszą pielęgniarką na świecie – wtrącił McCall z dziecięcą pewnością siebie.  
Derek nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio pokładał tak mocno wiarę w kogokolwiek. W tej chwili wszyscy i tak nie żyli lub byli nieprzytomni w ten lub inny sposób.

ooo

Scott był uparty. Przychodził do niego w bardzo różnych porach – zapewne, gdy miał zajęcia w szpitalu. Derek nie był do końca pewien jaką specjalizację wybrał młody mężczyzna, ale to nie było ważne.  
Scott przychodził, siadywał koło niego i czasami milczeli przez całą przerwę obiadową chłopaka. Innym razem McCall opowiadał mu o ciekawych przypadkach, ludziach, którym udało się uniknąć śmierci oraz tych, którzy pomimo walki tam na dole trafili do kostnicy. Czasami były to opowieści o jego matce, przez którą wszystkie koleżanki chciały zeswatać z nim swoje córki.  
\- Stary, ja mam narzeczoną! – powiedział wtedy chłopak.  
Derek miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Oczywiście Scott z całą swoją uczciwością nie potrafił zmusić się do wysłuchania nawet superlatyw o innej kobiecie.  
\- Poza tym… Lekarz to teraz żadna partia – westchnął McCall cierpiętniczo. – Medycyna jest tak drogim kierunkiem… Pożyczkę, którą wziąłem będę pewnie spłacał na wiele lat po śmierci. Będę musiał zapisać moje organy szpitalowi! – stwierdził nagle w nagłym przebłysku. – Nie chcę, żeby jacyś durni studenci grzebali w moim ciele!  
Derek miał ochotę się zaśmiać.  
\- Czy czasem sam nie byłeś durnym studentem? – spytał Derek retorycznie.  
\- Jasne, ale gdy doświadcza się czegoś na sobie to już inna sprawa, no nie? – odbił piłeczkę McCall.  
Oczywiście miał pełną rację. I to zdumiewające jak szybko myśli Dereka powędrowały z powrotem do jego rodziny.

ooo

Derek nie był pewien jak długo Scott wyjeżdżał windą na ostatnie piętro szpitala. Jedli razem podczas przerw McCalla, czasami rozmawiali. I gdzieś między słowami Derek odkrył, że chyba chcąc nie chcąc zdobył nowego przyjaciela. A przynajmniej Scott wpasowywał się w taką rolę ze swoim wieczny uśmiechem, ciągłą obecnością i dziwną mieszanką nachalności i nie nachalności zarazem. Diabeł tkwił w tym, że Scott był i nikt go tutaj nie zapraszał. Derek go jednak nie wypraszał również i nie potrafił zdecydować czy to dobrze, że McCall opowiada mu o swojej rodzinie, a raczej matce, która wychowała go samotnie oraz najlepszym przyjacielu, który nosił bardzo dziwne imię.  
W zasadzie jednak Derek odkrył też, że wpatrywanie się w nieruchome spojrzenie Petera, który go nie rozpoznawał czy patrzenie na wieczny sen Laury męczyły go. Męczyła go huśtawka emocji, których doznawał za każdym razem, gdy bardzo wcześnie rano stawiał się w szpitalu witany przez pierwszą zmianę pielęgniarek.  
Niekiedy przychodził pełen wiary, że to ten dzień. Że Laura obudzi się i spyta co on u licha tutaj robi z zarośniętą twarzą, w wymiętej koszuli. Albo Peter chociaż mrugnie, a potem zerknie na korytarz i rzuci jakiś niewybredny żart o pielęgniarkach. Możliwe, że Derek nawet zarumieni się wściekle, ale nie kazałby wujowi się zamknąć jak przeważnie w takich sytuacjach wcześniej. Nie po roku ciszy, która była chyba najbardziej przerażająca.  
Scott w całej swojej prostocie miał rację. Miał rację, że Derek przychodził do cholernego szpitala z sercem pełnym nadziei, ale mylił się co do jednego. Wypowiadanie życzeń na głos nigdy nie przynosiło niczego dobrego. Stawały się bardziej realne niż marzenia, które zamykał w sobie każdego dnia, a które umierały każdego wieczoru.

ooo

Możliwe, że przegapił święta. Zasugerowała mu to paczuszka od Melissy McCall, która wpadła do sali po swoim dyżurze, tłumacząc, że Scott nie ma się jak wyrwać. Derek widywał kobietę wcześniej, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali. Nie na prywatnej stopie.  
Melissa jednak zajęła krzesło obok niego, jakby w jakiś magiczny sposób przynależało do McCallów i wpatrywała się chwilę w Laurę w milczeniu.  
\- Pamiętam, kiedy ją przywieziono – powiedziała cicho i Derek czuł, że całe jego ciało sztywnieje.  
Melissa musiała to również zauważyć, bo niemal od razu umilkła, a potem położyła mu z wahaniem rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Co powiesz na powieszenie tutaj jakiś ozdób? – spytała zmieniając temat.  
\- Laura nie cierpiała świąt, a Peter zawsze dawał nam prezenty, które baliśmy się otwierać przy reszcie rodziny – wyjaśnił i nie był pewien skąd to się wzięło.  
Doskonale pamiętał każde święta i zapas prezerwatyw w szafce, który zwiększał się z każdym podarkiem Petera. Dziwne zabawki, których przeznaczenia wolał nie odkrywać. I podejrzane pastylki z chińskimi nalepkami. Peter był najbardziej wychowawczym i ich jedynym wujem.  
Jak udawało mu się przedostawać przez granicę podczas każdej swojej wycieczki, pozostawało dla Dereka tajemnicą. Podobnie jak to ile podejrzanych języków wuj naprawdę zdał. Plotka głosiła, że po latach ciągłych podróży Peter bardzo szybko potrafił przyswoić sobie nawet pomniejsze narzecza. Czasami jego wuj szpanował przy niedzielnym stole i zaczynał mówić coś skrzeczącego i totalnie niezrozumiałego. Czasami z Laurą zakładali się o to czy to kolejny ze zmyślonych języków.  
Nigdy nie byli pewni do końca, bo z Peterem nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.  
\- Jutro urządzamy kolację dla przyjaciół – dodała Melissa McCall i zaproszenie zawisło ciężko w powietrzu.  
\- Ja też nie lubię świąt – odparł może trochę niegrzecznie, ale kobieta nie wyglądała na urażoną.  
Jej palce zacisnęły się tylko mocniej na jego ramieniu, gdy wstawała.

ooo

Scott wrócił już w następnym tygodniu. Od samego początku ćwierkając o dacie ślubu i o tym jak cudowną kolację zrobiła im Allison. Dereka zaczęło martwić, że ludzie, o których opowiadał faktycznie stawali się całkiem żywi w jego myślach. Realni, aż do bólu. Prawdziwi.  
Wcześniej cały świat poza szpitalem był rozmazaną szarą masą, do której nie warto było wracać. Tak było łatwiej, tak było bezpieczniej.  
Scott i Melissa byli częścią życia szpitalnego. Nigdy nie spotkali się poza murami budynku, więc zaakceptowanie ich było łatwiejsze. Pracowali też w służbie zdrowia, więc automatycznie wiedzieli, że patrzenie na niego ze współczuciem czy litością nie jest mile widziane. Jeśli obnosili się ze swoim miłosierdziem, gdy nie było go w pobliżu – nie obchodziło go to.  
Jednak ludzie, którzy żyli tam gdzieś poza. Ludzie, których życie nie zatrzymało się na te kilka sekund, gdy wybuchł cholerny pożar, który zabrał jego całą rodzinę. Tych ludzi Derek nie rozumiał. Nie potrafił na nich patrzeć i nie wiedział, co z nimi robić. Koledzy z dawnej pracy chodzili wokół niego na palcach tak długo, aż miał dość. Nigdy nie był towarzyski, więc nie miał przyjaciół, którym mógłby się wypłakać w ramię i przemieszkać u nich na kanapie kilka tygodni aż poskłada się na nowo.  
I to była kolejna rzecz. On nie chciał się poskładać i pozbierać. Nie był złamany. Wiedział to i czuł. Inni patrzyli jednak na niego jak na chore, zaszczute zwierzę, które należało odizolować, aż wyliże swoje rany.  
Scott wydawał się mieć to w nosie. I to było dziwne. I to było trochę przyjemne. I przyzwyczaił się do obecności McCalla tak bardzo przez te kilka miesięcy, że nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić, gdy Scott wsunął się na miejsce obok niego zagryzając wargi.  
\- Muszę wybrać dwutygodniowy urlop – powiadomił go chłopak. – A potem…  
Derek wiedział, że sztywnieje na swoim miejscu.  
\- A potem kończę staż – dodał Scott z westchnieniem, jakby zrzucił z siebie ogromny ciężar.  
\- Nie będziesz przychodził do szpitala – stwierdził Derek.  
\- Nie do tego. Przenoszą nas… Uniwersytet podpisał umowę z tym drugim… Jakieś administracyjne kwestie – wyjaśnił mu Scott.  
\- Okej – odparł Derek, bo chyba to tylko mu pozostało.  
Scott wydawał się zirytowany.  
\- Nie okej. Jesteśmy kumplami – stwierdził z dziwną siłą w głosie McCall. – Nie możesz tutaj do cholery siadać i udawać głuchoniemego! – rzucił trochę głośniej, a potem spojrzał z miną wypisaną na twarzy na śpiącą Laurę.  
\- Nie martw się, nie obudzi się – uspokoił go kwaśno Derek.  
\- Stary – jęknął Scott. – Po prostu cały czas mówią, żeby nie robić hałasu w szpitalu – westchnął McCall.  
Prostota Scotta zawsze była ujmująca.  
\- Jesteśmy kumplami – podjął od nowa po chwili ciszy McCall.  
\- Nie jesteś mi nic winien – odparł Derek szybko.  
\- Ale ty mi jesteś – stwierdził Scott kompletnie go zaskakując. – Siedziałem tutaj przez ostatnie pół roku, więc totalnie jesteś mi winien chociaż jeden dzień ze swojego życia.  
Derek spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Nie będę pieprzył, że ci to dobrze zrobi – ciągnął dalej Scott. – Zaczynam urlop i chcę spędzić chociaż jeden dzień z przyjaciółmi. Plaża, możliwe, że piwo. Grasz w siatkówkę? – spytał nagle.  
\- Grałem… Kiedyś… - przyznał Derek.  
\- Okej, więc… Podjadę po ciebie jutro. Weź jakieś spodenki i filtr ochronny na skórę. To zalecenie lekarza – dodał, wstając.  
Derek odwrócił się, orientując się, że McCall wychodzi. Skinął mu nawet na pożegnanie i dopiero wracając do domu, doszło do niego, że nie odmówił.

ooo

Scott czekał na niego pod szpitalem. Musiał orientować się mniej więcej, o której Derek normalnie przychodzi, a to oznaczało tylko, że rozmawiał o nim z pielęgniarkami. Może Melissa powiedziała mu już tygodnie wcześniej, bo przecież zawsze przechodził przez jej oddział, bo był najkrótszą trasą wiodącą do wind.  
Był też najbardziej zatłoczony, więc Derek miał nadzieję, że może kiedyś ktoś nie zauważy go nawet prześlizgującego się przez sam środek odwiecznej walki o ludzkie życie. Pielęgniarkom jednak nic nie umykało.  
Samochód Scotta wyglądał na gruchota i Derek niemal od razu pożałował, że nie zabrali jego camaro. Co prawda nie uśmiechało mu się później czyścić auta z piasku, ale przynajmniej miałby gwarantowany komfort jazdy. Tymczasem z przodu siedziała już szeroko uśmiechająca się brunetka, którą rozpoznawał z opowieści Scotta.  
\- Allison, bardzo mi miło – przedstawiła się szybko dziewczyna.  
\- Stary, wrzuć swoje rzeczy gdziekolwiek i przesuń Stilesa. Na razie jest wyłączony z gry – rzucił Scott do niego, gdy Derek otwierał drzwi.  
Chłopak, który spał na tylnym siedzeniu wyglądał tak naprawdę na ucznia szkoły średniej, ale wygląd chyba w tym wypadku mylił, bo Stiles z opowieści Scotta miał dwadzieścia sześć lat. Derek ostrożnie wsunął się, zajmując maksymalnie mało powierzchni, ale i tak trącił nieznajomego, gdy zapinał pas.  
Chłopak podskoczył zaskoczony i wbił w niego wzrok. Derek spodziewał się każdej reakcji włącznie z krzykiem, ale na twarzy Stilesa pojawił się tak szeroki uśmiech, że nie sposób było oderwać od niego wzroku.  
\- Cześć Sexy – wymruczał chłopak. – Pocałuj mnie – szepnął, przysuwając się bliżej i Derek zesztywniał nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien zrobić. – Ta twoja broda, Chryste… Chcę ją poczuć na całym ciele, a potem wbij się we mnie… - mówił dalej Stiles hipnotyzując go tymi o wiele zbyt błyszczącymi tęczówkami.  
\- Stiles! Na miłość boską! – krzyknął Scott, odwracając się.  
\- Co ty robisz w moim śnie? – spytał chłopak ewidentnie wybity z rytmu.  
\- To nie jest sen! – krzyknął Scott. – I przestań molestować mojego znajomego! – zaprotestował.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zareagować, bo chłopak odskoczył od niego jak oparzony i uderzył się w głowę podsufitką. Miał tak przerażoną minę, że jego oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe.  
Derek nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio się śmiał, ale jego gardło ewidentnie odwykło od wydawania z siebie takich odgłosów. Scott też wyglądał przez chwilę na zaskoczonego, ale potem uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby był zadowolony z siebie.  
\- Tak w ogóle… To jak często masz erotyczne sny o tylnym siedzeniu mojego auta? – spytał McCall swojego przyjaciela, który siedział wciśnięty w kąt i zerkał na Dereka, jakby nie wiedział jeszcze, z której strony go ugryźć.  
Chociaż to stwierdzenie może nie było zbyt fartowne.  
Plaża na szczęście była dość blisko i już po chwili wyciągali z bagażnika swoje rzeczy. Allison przeciągnęła się i Derek też miał ochotę na jakąś niewielką sesję rozciągającą. Przez częste wizyty w szpitalu zaniedbał siłownię i od czasu do czasu bardzo boleśnie to odczuwał. Wciąż ćwiczył dwa razy w tygodniu, ale to nie było to samo.

ooo

Stiles ocknął się jakieś dwie godziny później dzięki przywiezionej przez resztę ekipy kawie. Chłopak wypił duszkiem dwa kubki i Derek nawet nie był zdziwiony. Wcześniej Stiles poczekał, aż zdejmą z siebie część ubrań, a potem zakopał się w kocach i wciąż suchych ręcznikach twierdząc, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na świat.  
Scott nie powiedział ani słowa, ale zabrał się za wykopywanie dołka. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później mieli wkopane głęboko w piach dwa słupy, na których Allison zaczęła rozwieszać siatkę.  
\- Często grywacie? – spytał Derek, bo co prawda narzeczeństwo pracowało jak idealnie współgrający mechanizm i nie potrzebowali słów, przyzwyczaił się jednak do dźwięku głosu Scotta.  
\- To taki zwyczaj jeszcze z czasów szkolnych – odparł McCall. – Urywaliśmy się z lekcji na plażę. Stiles prowadził wtedy takiego niebieskiego złoma.  
\- Świeć nad jego pamięcią – dodała Allison, nie odrywając się nawet od powierzonego jej zadania.  
\- Jej i nie złoma – wymruczał Stiles ledwo dosłyszalnie.  
\- Jasne, stary – odpowiedział szybko Scott, przewracając oczami. – Śpij, bo sen robi dobrze urodzie – dodała i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy niedosłyszeli odpowiedzi.  
Normalnie uznałby to za przypadki narkolepsji, ale najwyraźniej zasypianie na każdej możliwej płaskiej powierzchni było czymś zwyczajnym dla Stilesa.  
Chłopak odzyskał siły życiowe wraz z przyjazdem Lydii, Erici i Boyda, a potem potwierdziły się każde ze słów Scotta.  
Stiles był gadatliwy. Stiles był łamagowaty. I przede wszystkim Stiles swoim uśmiechem rozpromieniał całą plażę.  
Derek początkowo sądził, że chłopak zamierza zatrzeć złe wrażenie ich całkiem pierwszego spotkania, ale Stiles niemal od razu uświadomił mu, że nie można go o to winić, bo to nie on ma najseksowniejszą brodę na tej części globu. Derek nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić z tą informacją, ale okazało się to kompletnie niekonieczne, bo minutę później chłopak ćwierkał poematy o włosach Lydii.  
Stiles nie zamierzał zacierać zatem złego wrażenia. Ba! Owego złego wrażenia jako tako nie było, bo sytuacja była po prostu komiczna. Aczkolwiek w pamięci Dereka pozostał ten szeroki uśmiech, a przede wszystkim wciąż błyszczące od snu nieprzytomne oczy.

ooo

Derek nigdy nie był fanem chodzenia w szortach po plaży. Kiedy wyjeżdżali całą rodziną, Peter zawsze upewniał się, żeby zawstydzić go tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe. Derek nie miał chudych nóg. Czy piegów albo pieprzyków w dziwnych miejscach. Nie był zarośnięty jak jakiś niedźwiedź, ale Peter potrafił wszystko tak obrócić na swoją korzyść, że każde ściągnięcie koszulki było dla Dereka problemem.  
Nie mógł nie zauważyć jak Scott zerka na niego niepewnie. Słońce wisiało już wysoko na niebie i dziewczęta paradowały w bikini smarując się kremami z filtrem. Ciemna karnacja Dereka nigdy nie wymagała aż takich zabiegów, ale tubka podobnego kremu znajdowała się i w jego torbie. Tylko on i Stiles wciąż siedzieli w koszulkach i chłopak też zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się wokół, jakby szukał jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji.  
Chyba się jednak w końcu poddał i westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Dobra, zrobimy to obaj – wyszeptał do niego Stiles. – Jeśli masz jakieś blizny na ciele, nie martw się. Moja blada szczupłość odwróci od ciebie całą uwagę – poinformował go bez zażenowania, a potem sięgnął po swoją koszulkę zanim Derek mógł zareagować.  
Blada szczupłość Stilesa okazała się niczym innym niż kremowo jasną skórą poznaczoną pieprzykami. Derek w zasadzie widział nawet kilka co większych żył pod obojczykami chłopaka, co wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy.  
Nie dziwił się, że Stiles nie przepadał za ściąganiem koszulki. Jego skóra niemal od razu zaczęła robić się czerwona od nadmiaru promieni słonecznych i Derek instynktownie sięgnął po krem ukryty w torbie.  
\- McCall pozwolił ci wyjść na słońce bez ochrony? – zdziwił się, a potem speszył, gdy tylko Stiles spojrzał na niego z ukosa. – To znaczy nie chciałem – zaczął od razu Derek zabierając dłonie z ramion chłopaka.  
\- Normalnie czekam, aż Lydia skończy z sobą. Ona ma zawsze najmocniejsze filtry – odparł Stiles z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale ty masz o wiele przyjemniejsze dłonie – dodał chłopak i Derek wziął głębszy wdech, rozcierając nadmiar kremu. – Poza tym Scott tylko zgrywa Pana Porządnickiego, ale sam nigdy nie wciera tego śliskiego syfu… - poskarżył się Stiles.  
\- Mamy ze Scottem ciemniejszą skórę. Nie spieczemy się jak raki – zauważył Derek.  
\- Używa dokładnie tej samej wymówki – obruszył się Stiles. – Ty go tego nauczyłeś? – spytał niemal od razu. – Ja jestem od uczenia go takich rzeczy!  
\- Nie znam długo Scotta – wtrącił Derek szybko.  
\- Wiem skąd znasz Scotta – odparł Stiles nagle. – Mój tata jest szeryfem – dodał ostrożniej i Derek poczuł jak sztywnieje.  
\- Stilinski – rzucił tylko, żeby się upewnić.  
\- Dokładnie, to moje nazwisko – odparł Stiles ze sztuczną wesołością.  
\- Nazywasz się Stiles Stilinski? – spytał Derek z niedowierzaniem, gdy tylko przeanalizował dostępne dane.  
Chłopak parsknął.  
\- Imiona mają moc! – oznajmił mu nagle Stiles bardzo poważnym tonem i Derek nie mógł nie westchnąć, gdy jedyne rozwiązanie pojawiło się w jego głowie.  
\- To ksywa, a ty masz jakieś wstydliwe imię – stwierdził w końcu bardziej niż zapytał, a Stiles nie zaprzeczył.  
Całe plecy chłopaka były też pokryte porządną warstwą kremu, więc wytarł resztkę w szorty, wiedząc, że wszystko łatwo się spierze. Czuł na sobie wzrok Stilesa, więc przewrócił oczami i sięgnął za brzeg koszulki. Ciekawość chłopaka tryskała z każdego jego pora, ale dziwnie nie przeszkadzała mu. Normalnie ludzkie wścibstwo traktował tak jak się powinno je traktować, ale Stiles w tym swoim aktywnym zainteresowaniu nie był nachalny.  
Czuł też wzrok chłopaka na sobie, gdy przez chwilę był oślepiony materiałem. Nie wiedział czy Stiles jest zawiedziony brakiem blizn na jego ciele, bo gdy odkładał koszulkę na stertę ubrań, chłopak podnosił się właśnie z koca.  
\- Czas na meczyk! – zaćwierkała z udawaną radością Allison.

ooo

Scott jest szczwaną bestią. Może tylko udawać uroczego i niewinnego, ale Derek bardzo szybko orientuje się, że druga drużyna, z którą się mierzą na plaży jest niebezpieczna. Większość ich zawodników jest wzrostu Dereka podczas, gdy McCall ma trzy niezbyt wysokie dziewczyny. Allison i Erica radzą sobie wyśmienicie pomimo tego i w zasadzie jedynym słabym punktem w ich drużynie jest Stiles, który nie potrafi nic prócz wywracania się o niewielkie wydmy, które twoją jego własne stopy.  
Gra w piasku ssie, ale powinni to wiedzieć, skoro owe małe zawody odbywają się od szkoły średniej. Zresztą kapitan drużyny przeciwnej okazuje się chłopakiem Lydii.  
Derek początkowo odmówił udziału w grze. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał w rękach piłkę. Nie chciał ingerować w strategię ich gry, ale szybko zmienił zdanie, bo McCall chyba postawił przed nimi jedno zadanie: przeżyć. Szczególnie było to widoczne w przypadku Stilesa, którego policzki były naprawdę czerwone.  
\- Um, myślę, że mógłbym kogoś zmienić – powiadomił ich Derek, gdy podawał kolejną piłkę, którą Stiles posłał za linię.  
\- Dzięki Bogu! – krzyknął Stilinski.  
\- Hej! Hej! A kto powiedział, że ty schodzisz? Może McCall? – wtrącił się od razu kapitan przeciwników.  
\- Jackson, nie masz prawa się wtrącać! – odkrzyknął Stiles.  
\- Zamknij się Stilinski – odwarknął tamten.  
\- A kto mnie uciszy? Co? Może ty? – spytał Stiles i Derek pospieszył pomiędzy nich.  
Scott już był zaraz obok, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Lydia była tą, która prychnęła, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę.  
\- Wracać do gry, obaj! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki wszyscy odeszli od siatki.  
Stiles wpełzł pod parasol, kryjąc się w cieniu i otworzył jeden z napojów, które Boyd przywiózł w przenośnej lodówce.  
\- Tylko daj z siebie wszystko, jak ja! – krzyknął jeszcze chłopak.  
\- Wystarczy, że nie potknie się o własne nogi! – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Jackson, a Lydia spojrzała na niego z wyraźną przyganą.  
\- Błagam cię. Jak długo będziecie ciągnąć tę dziecinadę? To już dekada – zauważyła wyraźnie znudzona.  
Derek wygładził piasek stopą i pochylił się do przodu, przygotowując się do odbioru piłki. Danny – jeden z zawodników drużyny przeciwnej, miał tendencje do serwowania na sam środek boiska, co pewnie nie byłoby kłopotliwe, gdyby Stiles nie miał dwóch lewych rąk. I dwóch lewych nóg, jeśli miał być szczery.  
Piłka znalazła się w grze i Derek przyjął ją bardziej instynktownie podając ją Allison, która wystawiła ją Scottowi. Po lekkim ścięciu nareszcie zdobyli pierwszy punkt.  
\- Tylko tak dalej! – krzyknął Stiles spod parasola, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby podać im piłkę, więc Derek podbiegł do niego lekkim truchtem. – Dobra robota, wielkoludzie – pochwalił go chłopak, gdy Derek zabierał piłkę.

ooo

Nie wygrali meczu, chociaż niewiele brakowało, bo sety przegrywali po bardzo długiej walce. Okazało się, że Lydia chociaż próbowała przyciąć konflikt między Jacksonem a Stilesem nie miała problemów z kopnięciem tego pierwszego w piszczel, gdy kapitan przeciwnej drużyny ściął piłkę wprost na jej głowę.  
Nikt tego nie skomentował, ale Derek zanotował w pamięci, żeby trzymać się od niej z dala, gdy dochodziło do sytuacji kryzysowych.  
Stiles zasnął ukryty pod parasolem i ocknął się dopiero, gdy Allison wylała na niego kubeł wody. Wrzask, który wydał przyciągnął powszechną uwagę, ale nikt nie pospieszył mu na pomoc.  
Derek nie potrafił nie obserwować z wyraźną przyjemnością jak przemoczone slipki chłopaka przylepiły się do jego pośladków. Stiles jednak bardzo szybko obwinął się ręcznikiem, próbując wysuszyć chociaż trochę ubranie.  
Kiedy Scott odwoził go późnym wieczorem, Derek czuł, że jego skóra jest przyjemnie rozgrzana po całym dniu na słońcu. Stiles drzemał na tylnym siedzeniu, co zapewniało im komfortową ciszę.  
\- Przepraszam, że nie wygraliśmy meczu – powiedział w końcu Derek.  
Scott spojrzał w lusterko z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Żartujesz?! Po raz pierwszy byliśmy tak blisko – powiadomił go McCall. – Będę tu jutro o tej samej porze – dodał, gdy Derek wychodził z samochodu.  
Szpital przywitał go normalną zawieruchą, a kilka pielęgniarek z oddziału ratunkowego spojrzało na niego w kompletnym zaskoczeniu.  
Derek w tej samej chwili zorientował się, że przez cały dzień ani razu nie pomyślał o pożarze i jego konsekwencjach. Co jeszcze bardziej przerażające; to wcale nie był niemiły dzień.

ooo

Derek następnego dnia wahał się nieznacznie. Wyrzuty sumienia, które tłumił tak długo, wróciły tej samej nocy i nie czuł się dobrze. Doskonale wiedział, że wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść z podkrążonymi oczami i przekrwionymi białkami. Scott nie musiałby być nawet lekarzem, żeby dostrzec jak bardzo mało spał tej nocy.  
Bez słowa wsunął się na tylne siedzenie samochodu, a Stiles rzucił mu jeden z tych swoich uśmieszków, które zapewne miały coś znaczyć. Cokolwiek to było – w tej chwili nie docierało do Dereka. W zasadzie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ponownie wybiera się z McCallem na plażę. Nie potrafił jednak odmówić jak zwykł to czynić przez miesiące wcześniej i może to coś znaczyło, bo Scott uśmiechał się szeroko w lusterku, ściskając dłoń narzeczonej.  
Derek zdrętwiał, gdy coś zostało podsunięte mu pod nos. Zwykłe okulary przeciwsłoneczne musiały należeć do Stilesa, ale chłopak nawet na niego nie patrzył, pogrążony w swoim zwyczajowym porannym półśnie.  
Nie wiedział czy powinien podziękować albo wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie czuje się tak źle jak wygląda. Co nie było prawdą, bo czuł się fatalnie. Stiles jednak nie wymagał od niego słów, co było w pewien sposób kojące.

ooo

Sądził początkowo, że ten dzień będzie się ciągnął w nieskończoność, ale gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły piasku nie mógł się nie rozluźnić. Szum oceanu zawsze działał na niego kojąco i znów powracały do niego falami wspomnienia ze wspólnych wypadów, o wiele przyjemniejsze niż kpiący ze wszystkiego Peter.  
\- Kup mi kawę – zażądał od niego Stiles znowu zakopując się w kocach.  
Derek zaczął zastanawiać się nad sensem wyjeżdżania tak wcześnie. Cała reszta pojawiała się w jakieś dwie godziny później, a chłopak dodatkowo dosypiał ostatnie minuty z taką łapczywością, jakby odmawiano mu zbawiennego snu od tygodni.  
Derek sam miał ochotę zająć miejsce obok i może nawet nie wstawać dzisiaj z piasku.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał jednak, bo przecież znali się zaledwie dobę i dziwnym wydawała mu się bezpośredniość Stilesa.  
Młody mężczyzna co prawda traktował tak wszystkich, ale z całą resztą znał się od lat.  
\- A chcesz, żebym zrzędził, aż przyjedzie Erica? – odpowiedział pytaniem Stiles.  
Jego logika była powalająca.  
Derek bez zbędnych słów ruszył w kierunku niewielkiego baru, którego właściciel dopiero rozkładał krzesła.  
\- Z dużą ilością mleka i cukru! – krzyknął za nim Stiles.  
Derek zdusił w sobie chęć złożenia dokładnie odwrotnego zamówienia. W jednym Stiles miał rację – nikt nie chciał znosić jego zrzędzenia, nawet przez te dwie godziny nim Erica z Boydem mieli się pojawić.

ooo

Derek naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć, że Stiles nie owinął sobie go wokół palca, ale nie mógł. Chłopak miał zaskakujący zwyczaj prostolinijnego wyrażania swoich potrzeb z czego większość kierował w stronę Dereka.  
\- Posmarujesz mi plecy? – spytał Stilinski, gdy tylko wypił swoją kawę.  
Wcześniejszy żądaniowy ton ustąpił, ale wciąż gdzieś tam czaił się w tle i Derek nie potrafił nie być rozbawionym. Podobnie zresztą jak Allison, która obserwowała ich spod spuszczonych powiek. Scott wciąż szarpał się z siatką, którą źle złożyli dzień wcześniej.  
Derek nabrał na dłonie krem, ogrzewając go odrobinę. Plecy Stilesa były lekko zaczerwienione po wczorajszym meczu i prawdę powiedziawszy nie był zdziwiony. Chłopak miał naprawdę jasną karnację i zapewne nie jeden dermatolog odradzał mu plaże i opalanie.  
\- Jesteś z Kalifornii? – spytał ciekawie.  
\- Urodzony i wychowany – odparł Stiles bez wahania.  
\- Wszyscy w twojej rodzinie mają tak jasną skórę? – spytał jeszcze, rozcierając nadwyżkę kremu na żebrach chłopaka, który ewidentnie miał tam łaskotki.  
\- O Boże, ty też?! – parsknął z niedowierzaniem Stiles. – Wybaczcie mi, że jestem biały – mruknął.  
\- Nie mam problemu z twoim kolorem skóry – sarknął Derek i dopiero po chwili zorientował się jak głupio brzmi, gdy Allison zakrztusiła się swoim sokiem.  
\- A ja nie mam problemu z twoim kolorem skóry. Jestem zadowolony, że to ustaliliśmy – poinformował go Stiles z całą godnością na jaką było go stać. – Nie pochodzę z miejsca, gdzie myją dzieci wybielaczem.  
\- Są takie miejsca? – zdziwił się Derek.  
\- To totalnie jest poza tematem – odparł lekko Stiles. – Chodzi o to, że doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że mam delikatną skórę. Nie każdy może się taką pochwalić i wiem o tym, że każdy z was potajemnie mi jej zazdrości.  
Derek prychnął pod nosem.  
\- Och, nie mów, że nie chciałbyś pieprzyków, które ktoś inny śledziłby językiem. Albo tak wrażliwej skóry, że każdy dotyk posyłałby dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa – ciągnął dalej Stiles i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, przeciągnął się jak kot pod dłońmi Dereka.  
Scott zatkał uszy, gdy Allison rzuciła w Stilesa jabłkiem. Chybiła, ale to chyba było zamierzone – idealne ostrzeżenie.  
Derek nie był pewien czy chciał taką skórę. Tak wrażliwą i delikatną. Poznaczoną przez ciemne punkty układające się w ścieżki. Wiedział natomiast, że w tamtej chwili nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby jedną z nich przemierzyć.

ooo

Odkrycie na nowo pociągu seksualnego, który uśpiony był tak długo, stanowiło pewien problem. Stiles był żywy – był kwintesencją życia z całą swoją głośnością, rozgadaniem i całkiem nieskoordynowanymi ruchami, które naprawdę wyglądały bardziej na zabawne niż łamagowate. Stilinski zresztą może nie grzeszył niesamowitą koordynacją ruchową, ale miał serce do gry, a to liczyło się najbardziej.  
Spędzali coraz więcej czasu razem. Scott przyjeżdżał po niego codziennie pod szpital, chociaż Derek nie wchodził nigdy do środka. Nie rankiem.  
To wieczorami przesiadywał przy łóżku Laury, zerkając na Petera wciąż uwięzionego na wózku. Tym razem miał im też o czym opowiadać, więc wspomnienia czasów sprzed pożaru nie przytłaczały tak mocno.  
\- Ma na imię Stiles – powiedział jej jednego z tych wieczorów, podczas których cisza w sali przeszkadzała mu.- Stiles… - zawahał się, nie wiedząc o czym tak naprawdę chciał jej powiedzieć. – Stiles walczy z ciszą. Jest tak głośny, że mewy się na niego gapią na plaży. Jest sarkastyczną wredotą i rozmawiałby z Peterem w jego wymyślonych językach. Może tworzyłby własne… - urwał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej.  
Cisza w szpitalu nagle była nie do zniesienia. Dźwięki maszyn, jednostajne i przytłaczające, mieszały się z przytłumionymi krokami pielęgniarek. Nagle słyszał to wszystko, co do niego nie docierało od roku. Syreny karetek podjeżdżających na oddział ratunkowy. Zamieszanie na niższych piętrach. Oddech Laury, który był boleśnie rytmiczny i płytki. Nawet bezruch Petera był dźwiękiem.

ooo

Stiles nie opuszczał go ani na krok. A może to on nie opuszczał Stilesa. Nie był do końca pewien. Od dwóch dni miał numer telefonu chłopaka, chociaż nigdy z niego nie skorzystał. Podobnie jak z komórki Scotta czy Allison, ale one nie paliły go w rękę. Nie ciążyły mu w kieszeni ilekroć spojrzał na ich roześmiane twarze.  
Zaczynał podejrzewać, że wariuje, bo z nich wszystkich tylko Stiles poprawiał mu humor. Odprężał go nie przez swoje gadulstwo czy sam fakt, że totalnie niczym się nie przejmował, ale przede wszystkim przez swoją obecność. Wystarczyło, żeby dosypiał na kocu obok i Derek wiedział, że jego dzień będzie lepszy.  
Wyjeżdżali na plażę od tygodnia i prawdę powiedziawszy drużyna Jacksona miała coraz większe problemy z wygraniem meczu. Stiles pomimo jego wcześniejszych obaw miał jednak grubszą skórę niż się wydawało. I nie schodziła z niego nawet po całych dniach spędzonych w upalnym słońcu. A może to był zbawienny wpływ warstw kremu, który Derek wmasowywał w niego co kilka godzin, upierając się, że jednorazowe użycie specyfiku to odrobinę za mało. Szczególnie, że Stiles miał tendencje do spontanicznego kontaktu z wodą. Niekoniecznie zamierzonego jak wtedy, gdy dokuczył Lydii na temat jej związanych włosów i w chwilę później został zaniesiony przez Jacksona do oceanu.  
\- Wiesz, że chyba pierwszy raz nie schodzi mi z ramion skóra? – spytał retorycznie Stiles i Derek poczuł się dziwnie dumny. – Prawie za tym tęsknię. Znaczy nie za swędzeniem i zostawianiem wszędzie swojego naskórka…  
\- Moja mama była pewna, że jakiś wąż zrzucił u mnie w pokoju wylinkę – sarknął Scott. – Uwierz, że nikt nie tęskni za tym jak schodziła ci skóra.  
\- Nie przesadzaj! – obruszył się Stiles. – To było nawet zabawne.  
\- Jak dla kogo? Chciała zdezynfekować cały pokój! – poinformował go Scott.  
Derek uśmiechnął się lekko i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Stiles popatrzył na niego jakoś dziwnie. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie mówił niczego nieprzyjemnego o jego uśmiechu, ale może to faktycznie nie wyglądało najlepiej. Nie miał zwyczaju obserwowania i sprawdzania w lustrze swoich min. Wiedział, że Laura czasami tak robiła, ale ona trenowała zmarszczenie brwi, żeby dzieciaki w klasie jej słuchały.  
\- Masz naprawdę ładny uśmiech – powiedział kilka minut później Stiles, gdy zostali sami i Derek z całych sił musiał powstrzymać się przed tym, aby się nie szczerzyć.

ooo

Nie bardzo wiedział czy flirtują. Nie robił tego od tak dawna, że chyba zapomniał zasad. Peter powiedziałby, że Derek nie robił tego nigdy, bo jego wrodzona mrukliwość sprawiała, że ludzie zazwyczaj i tak nie bardzo pojmowali co do nich mówi i w jakim celu.  
\- Twoje szczęście, że jesteś przystojny – dodawała Laura i wtedy to wydawało się świetnym żartem.  
Zgryźliwym i wrednym, ale zawsze wewnętrznym dowcipem ich rodziny.  
Stiles nie wydawał się zakłopotany, zdenerwowany czy przerażony jego obecnością. Wręcz przeciwnie – czuł, że coś przyciąga ich do siebie. Wcześniej jego koc leżał po stronie Scotta, bo tylko z McCallem miał jakiś kontakt, ale migracja ręczników trwała w ciągu tygodnia i nim zdążył się obejrzeć, Stiles zajmował już nie tylko swoją przestrzeń, ale też zaskakująco sporo tej należącej do Dereka. Co było dziwne, bo chłopak był szczupły. Jednak jego nogi wydawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, szczególnie gdy wyciągał je na całą długość do przodu.  
\- Czy one kiedykolwiek zmieszczą się pod parasolem? – narzekał Stiles za każdym razem, gdy słońce przypiekło go mocniej po kostkach.  
\- Jeśli przestaniesz je kłaść na innych ludziach, którzy wcale nie chcą robić za twoje osobiste podnóżki, Stilinski – odwarknął Jackson.  
\- Derek nie ma nic przeciwko, prawda? – spytał Stiles niemal natychmiast, zdenerwowany jakby dopiero teraz doszło do niego na jak dużej przestrzeni się dotykają. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?  
Derek przygryzł wargę, bo prawdę powiedziawszy najchętniej jeszcze położyłby rękę na kostce Stilesa. Może na kolanie, a może jeszcze wyżej. Albo robiłby niewielkie kółka kciukiem na jego wciąż zbyt jasnej łydce. Każda z tych odpowiedzi wydawała się jednak nieodpowiednia.  
\- Dopóki regularnie się kąpiesz – odparł zamiast tego i Stiles wydał z siebie naprawdę dziwny dźwięk.  
\- O Boże! Czy ty właśnie zażartowałeś? – dopytał się chłopak z udawanym niedowierzanie i wbił w Dereka te swoje zbyt brązowe oczy.  
\- Nie rób z tego tak wielkiej sprawy – sarknął, czując się niemal natychmiast nieswojo.  
Nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny czy zabawny, ale potrafił żartować. Gdy chciał. Może, gdy zamierzał komuś zaimponować. Nie zdarzało się to często, ale na pewno dzisiejsza sytuacja nie stanowiła precedensu.  
Stiles jednak nie znał wcześniejszego Dereka i zaczął zastanawiać się jakim widzi go teraz chłopak. Możliwe, że ten obraz i jemu nie do końca się podobał.

ooo

Scott odwiózł ich wszystkich pod szpital i Derek chwycił za klamkę, a potem zamarł, bo McCall pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zaparkował.  
\- Muszę wyskoczyć do mamy, odprowadzę cię kawałek – powiedział niemal natychmiast chłopak. – Poczekacie na mnie? – spytał Allison i Stilesa, który już wbijał się wygodniej w fotel, aby uciąć sobie jedną z tych jego krótkich parominutowych drzemek.  
Derek czuł się dziwnie wyjeżdżając windą wraz ze Scottem na piętro Laury i Petera. McCall odprowadził go nawet do samej sali i możliwe, że wtedy do Dereka doszło, że Scott wcale nie odwiedzał Melissy.  
\- Stiles bardzo cię lubi – powiedział McCall i coś ciepłego rozlało się po jego klatce piersiowej.  
Co innego było mieć swoje podejrzenia, ale Scott był przecież najlepszym przyjacielem Stilinskiego. Musiał wiedzieć takie rzeczy. I może Stiles nawet mówił o nim później, gdy zostawali tylko we dwójkę.  
\- Stiles bardzo cię lubi – powtórzył Scott odrobinę ostrożniej, jakby ważył w tej chwili słowa. – Jesteś moim kumplem. Uważam cię za mojego przyjaciela, ale on jest moim bratem – wyjaśnił Scott z naciskiem. – Wiem, że się do siebie przywiązaliście, ale uważaj co robisz. Stiles może wyglądać na kogoś, kto się niczym nie przejmuję, ale go znam. I wbrew pozorom znam takich ludzi jak ty…  
Derek poczuł jak sztywnieje. Już po pierwszych słowach spodziewał się pogadanki. Może nawet w tym stylu, ale poszła ona w całkiem innym kierunku. Stiles wiedział o pożarze od ojca. Prawdopodobnie gdzieś w pamięci majaczyła mu liczba ofiar i tych, którzy wciąż pozostawali pacjentami w szpitalu.  
Scott znał doskonale jego historię. Widywał go każdego dnia przy cholernych łóżkach i znał ludzi jego pokroju, którzy przegrali życie nim je rozpoczęli. Dereka nawet bardzo nie dziwiło, że odbywają tę rozmowę. Scott może i uważał się za jego przyjaciela, ale Stiles był dla niego specjalny. Stiles był dla wszystkich specjalny i Derek w pełni to rozumiał.  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Derek – ciągnął dalej Scott. – Po prostu… - westchnął. – Postaraj się go nie zranić. On cię naprawdę lubi i nie chcę, żeby wyszło z tego coś nieprzyjemnego – dodał.  
\- Jasne. Dzięki za rozmowę – zdołał jakoś wykrztusić i chyba dobrze mu to wyszło, bo McCall poklepał go po ramieniu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy - dodał jeszcze Scott na do widzenia.

ooo

Nadszedł weekend, pierwszy odkąd zaczął wyjeżdżać wraz ze Scottem na plażę. Ostatnie pięć dni wydało mu się niezwykle długie. Od ponad roku nie wypełniał w końcu doby rozmowami czy śmiechem, jeśli miał być szczery.  
Scott wszystko zmienił, ale prawdę powiedziawszy to Stiles nadał temu sens i Derek wciąż nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. McCall wspomniał mu, że w weekendy spędzają czas ze swoimi rodzinami, więc postanowił wrócić do swoich nie tak znowu dawnych przyzwyczajeń i zabarykadował się w sali, w której mógł skupić się tylko na dwóch bardzo płytkich oddechach.  
Laura nie wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. Była może odrobinę bledsza niż ją pamiętał sprzed pożaru, ale brak słońca musiał na nią tak oddziaływać. A może po prostu to on się opalił i ta różnica między kolorami ich skóry zrobiła się większa.  
Petera ktoś ogolił i Derek nagle poczuł się dziwnie, bo od samego początku to był jeden z jego głównych obowiązków. Wiedział, że pielęgniarki dobrze dbały o chorych, szczególnie tych długoterminowych, którzy nie mogli się poskarżyć. Zmieniały ułożenie Laury, aby nie dostała odleżyn – to właśnie to stanowiło największe niebezpieczeństwo dla pacjentów w śpiączce.  
Jednak świadomość, że nie było go tutaj, żeby zadbać o Petera, że ktoś inny musiał to zrobić – uderzyła go jakoś szczególnie. Nie bardzo potrafił sobie przypomnieć dlaczego w ogóle skorzystał z propozycji Scotta prawie tydzień temu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego wciąż wyjeżdżał z nimi na plażę. Stiles był jedyną odpowiedzią.  
\- Mogę wejść? – spytał cichy głos tuż za nim i Derek spodziewał się ponownie zobaczyć Melissę McCall.  
Stiles z kubkami parującej kawy kompletnie go zaskoczył.  
\- Mój tata ma dzisiaj poranną zmianę na posterunku – wyjaśnił chłopak, wsuwając się na miejsce, które przeważnie zajmował Scott. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe… - zaczął Stiles i urwał.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział czy ma mu za złe. Stiles naruszał teraz jego prywatność z normalną dla siebie swobodą. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o pożarze i Derek nie był pewien czy chce z nim o tym rozmawiać. O tym, co ten wypadek zrobił z nim. Zrobił z jego rodziną i jakim człowiekiem się stał.  
Łatwo było udawać przez kilka dni, że to wszystko było za nim. Że to wszystko nie było w nim, ale Stiles teraz i tutaj nagle nadawał wszystkiemu całkiem innego znaczenia. Cała realność sytuacji przytłoczyła go i nie wiedział jak zareagować.  
\- Scott powiedział mi gdzie cię znajdę – ciągnął dalej Stiles nie doczekawszy się jego odpowiedzi. – Nigdy o nich nie mówisz, ale wiem o pożarze i trochę podpytałem ojca. Scott mówił o tobie całkiem sporo, gdy był tu jeszcze rezydentem – mówił obracając w dłoniach kubek. – Pomyślałem, że poznam twoją rodzinę, skoro i tak nie mam dzisiaj nic lepszego do roboty.  
Derek przygryzł wargę orientując się, że to kolejny ze sposobów Stilesa, aby pokazać, że się troszczy. Słyszał o horrorze dietowym, który chłopak wymuszał na swoim ojcu, ale nigdy jakoś nie pomyślał, że też znajduje się w kręgu ludzi, którymi Stiles chce się opiekować. Do wczoraj miał podejrzewania, że chłopak może go lubić. Scott utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że się nie pomylił, ale była granica pomiędzy zainteresowaniem drugą osobą, a chęcią zaopiekowania się nią.  
I bynajmniej Derek nie uważał, że Stiles się nad nim lituje. Chłopak był o wiele zbyt sarkastyczny, aby coś takiego jak tanie akty miłosierdzia zaprzątały mu głowę. Na swój sposób był twardy, chociaż pewnie niewiele osób to dostrzegało. Może tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele, ale co Derek mógł wiedzieć? Znali się zaledwie pięć dni, a Stiles siedział tutaj z nim w pierwszą wolną sobotę nad łóżkiem Laury z kawą w dłoni.  
Życie rozgrywało się za oknami. To tam świeciło słońce i chociaż Derek już nigdy więcej nie zaciągnął kotar w sali, odkąd odbyli pierwszą rozmowę ze Scottem McCallem to wciąż nie były te same ciepłe promienie, które dawały radość.  
Szpitale były zimne i przerażające. Wysysały z ludzi nadzieję, a Derek ze wszystkich wiedział to najlepiej.  
Słowa Scotta sprzed kilkunastu godzin wróciły do niego ponownie i spojrzał na Stilesa, którego brązowe oczy zdawały się śmiać do niego.  
\- To bez sensu – powiedział krótko i może totalnie nie zrozumiale sądząc po minie chłopaka.  
\- Co? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Nie możemy tego ciągnąć – dodał czując się trochę jak idiota, ale oczy Stilesa zrobiły się wielkie jak pięciocentówki.  
\- Jeśli jesteś zły za to, że przyszedłem tutaj bez zaproszenia… - zaczął chłopak.  
\- Nie. To nie o to chodzi – wszedł mu w słowo Derek.  
I faktycznie może nie teraz, ale za tydzień lub za miesiąc poprosiłby Stilesa, aby towarzyszył mu w szpitalu. Nie było sensu ukrywać Laury i Petera, bo Stilinski wiedział już wszystko zanim się poznali. Nigdy zresztą nie zamierzał ukrywać swojej rodziny. Nie wstydził się ich, chociaż może Peter czasami miał lekko otwarte usta i Derek musiał wycierać mu wyciekającą ślinę z policzka.  
\- Nie możemy się widywać – powiedział całkiem otwarcie Derek i prawie tego pożałował, gdy coś boleśnie znajomego pojawiło się w oczach Stilesa.  
\- Nigdy cię nie zaprosiłem nigdzie – odparł chłopak z dziwną twardością.  
\- Wiem, ale zrobiłbyś to – odpowiedział mu Derek, bo nie było sensu owijania w bawełnę.  
\- Ale ty byś się nie zgodził – stwierdził Stiles. – I byłoby po problemie. Ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. Co robisz? Próbujesz powiedzieć mi, że nie możemy się widywać, chociaż nigdy nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy? – spytał chłopak retorycznie i w jego głosie zaczęły pojawiać się znajome gniewne tony.  
Nic czego Derek nie spodziewałby się wcześniej. Reakcje Stilesa były do przewidzenia. Atakował wyłącznie, gdy czuł się zraniony lub zagrożony. Chłopak zresztą wstał, jakby chciał nadać dodatkowej mocy słowom.  
\- Wczoraj wszystko było okej, Derek – ciągnął dalej Stiles, marszcząc brwi. – Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i wszystko wydawało się całkiem normalnie. Co się stało? Rozmawiałeś z kimś? – zaczął pytać i jego źrenice nagle rozszerzyły się, a Derek poczuł, że ma poważne kłopoty. – Scott wszedł z tobą do szpitala - przypomniał sobie Stiles. – I co? Powiedział ci, że masz się trzymać ode mnie z daleka? Scott to zrobił? Powiedział ci, że cię lubię i masz to uciąć? – pytał dalej i Derek nie miał wątpliwości, że Stiles jest synem szeryfa.  
Nie wiedział też co powinien powiedzieć. Chłopak wydawał się teraz tak wściekły, że bał się go nawet dotknąć, jak zawsze kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, co Stilesa przeważnie uspokajało.  
\- Nie ma znaczenia o czym rozmawiałem ze Scottem – stwierdził Derek nie wdając się w szczegóły, ale to był jego kolejny błąd.  
\- A jednak przyznajesz, że rozmawiałeś ze Scottem – sarknął Stiles i postawił swój kubek z kawą na niewielkiej szpitalnej szafce. – Wychodzę. Miłego życia – oznajmił mu.

ooo

Chyba powinno mu ulżyć. Tego chyba oczekiwał po tej rozmowie. W zasadzie nie był teraz tego taki pewien. Stiles zostawił za sobą słaby zapach swojego płynu po goleniu i o wiele słodszy samej skóry. Derek wdychał go, gdy tylko mógł to zrobić niepostrzeżenie. Czasami pochylając się nad chłopakiem, udając, że poprawia parasol. Innym razem wsmarowując mu krem z filtrem.  
W tej chwili żałował, że nigdy sam nie używał specyfików tego typu, bo może Stiles wtedy dotknąłby jego.  
Nie całkiem pusty kubek po kawie wciąż stał na szpitalnej szafce Laury, która przeważnie była pusta. Nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, żeby wyrzucić opakowanie i wydało mu się to śmieszne.  
Spaprał to. Do tej pory sądził, miał nadzieję, że będą mogli zostać ze Stilesem przyjaciółmi. Będą się widywać i śmiać we własnym towarzystwie z głupich żartów, które są tak niezrozumiałe, że tylko oni je rozumieją.  
Nie bardzo wiedział zresztą czego się spodziewał. Na pewno sądził, że ma więcej czasu. Może poczekałby do następnego tygodnia albo do chwili, gdy Stiles zaprosiłby go na kawę. Wtedy delikatnie zasugerowałby, że nie jest zainteresowany, co byłoby kłamstwem stulecia. Może Stiles wiedziałby, że to kłamstwo i nic nie powiedział. Może nie odzywałby się do niego przez kilka dni, a może przyjąłby to do wiadomości i dalej chwytał dzień jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
Gdybanie nie miało jednak sensu.  
Derek nigdy nie był zbyt dobry ze słowami. To też stanowiło pewnego rodzaju dowcip ich rodziny. Pamiętał jak przed laty starając się zaprosić koleżankę na bal na zakończenie szkoły, doprowadził ją do płaczu. Laura musiała interweniować i to był naprawdę fatalny widok. Nie zapomniała mu tego przez pełne dziesięć lat. I pewnie wciąż dokuczałaby mu, gdyby potrafiła się obudzić.  
Bywały takie dni jak ten, gdy Derek wątpił, że Laura i Peter walczyli. Czuł, że się poddali, bo wybudzenie się oznaczałoby, że musieliby żyć na tym samym świecie, którego on tak bardzo nienawidził. W mieście, w którym zginęła niemal cała jego rodzina. Ich rodzina.  
Nie wiedział czy Peter poradziłby sobie ze stratą Cory, która była jego oczkiem w głowie. Czy Laura dałaby sobie radę ze świadomością tego, że ona teraz jest głową ich złamanej rodziny. To nie na ramionach Dereka miała spoczywać cała odpowiedzialność i nie chciał się pogodzić z losem.  
Nie słyszał cichego pukania jak przeważnie, ale Scott McCall wparował do sali i po prostu bezceremonialnie chwycił go za ramię z siłą, której Derek nie spodziewał się po chłopaku. Wyciągnął go na korytarz, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
\- Idziemy na dach – warknął McCall. – Nie zamierzam krzyczeć w szpitalu – dodał i Derek w pełni to rozumiał.  
Nie zamierzał się też wyrywać, chociaż kilka osób z personelu szpitala rzuciło mu zaskoczone spojrzenia. Oczywiście poznali również McCalla i ich zdziwienie się tylko pogłębiło.  
Wyjście na dach nigdy nie było zabezpieczane. Helikoptery transportujące rannych nie lądowały zbyt często, ale w każdej chwili liczono się z taką możliwością. Drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, gdy znaleźli się na ogromnej przestrzeni i Scott obrócił się na pięcie z taką szybkością, że Derek spodziewał się bardziej, że dostanie w twarz.  
\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego na miesiąc przed ślubem mój świadek, cytuję: 'Każe mi się pocałować w dupę'? – spytał McCall. – Rozmawialiśmy wczoraj i sądziłem, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, Derek – wypluł.  
Scott zakrył twarz dłońmi i wziął głębszy wdech,  
\- Jeśli nie chciałeś się z nim spotykać, wystarczyło powiedzieć. Co ci strzeliło do głowy wplątywać mnie w to wszystko? – spytał McCall.  
\- Stiles jakoś sam doszedł do tego, że wczoraj rozmawialiśmy – westchnął Derek, nie bardzo zaskoczony nawet, że w niecała godzinę po rozmowie ze Stilinskim, Scott pojawił się w szpitalu.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy i miałeś go nie zranić – przypomniał mu Scott przez chwilę ponownie wyglądając na poważnie wkurzonego.  
\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru – powiedział szybko Derek, bo jego intencje naprawdę były dobre.  
Chociaż pewnie nie były też żadną drogą obrony.  
\- Wiesz jaki jest z wami problem? – spytał Scott. – Zamykacie się w sobie, odtrącacie ludzi, którzy chcą wam pomóc. Nie dostrzegacie tego, że ktoś może faktycznie was lubić. Stiles się nad tobą nie litował. Naprawdę mu się podobałeś. I myślałem, że jesteśmy kumplami – dodał z wyraźnym wyrzutem.  
\- Scott, wiem. Uwierz mi, że wiem. I miałeś rację, że Stilesowi będzie lepiej beze mnie – wtrącił Derek. – I naprawdę uważam cię za mojego przyjaciela. Chyba jedynego prawdziwego jakiego miałem w życiu…  
McCall spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, więc stracił wątek.  
\- Kiedy ja ci niby powiedziałem, że Stilesowi będzie lepiej bez ciebie? – spytał Scott z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Wczoraj – odparł Derek niepewnie. – Rozmawialiśmy w szpitalu, gdy mnie odprowadzałeś… - dodał jeszcze zwalniając przy każdym słowie, bo oczy Scotta robiły się coraz większe.  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że masz go nie zranić – stwierdził McCall.  
\- Bo znasz takich jak ja – wtrącił Derek.  
\- Tak! Idiotów, którzy odpychają innych pogrążając się we własnym cierpieniu. Stilesa nie można odpychać. On przychodzi do ciebie z sercem na dłoni. Nie chciałem, żebyś zachował się jak palant i zwodził go, a potem go odtrącił – wyjaśnił McCall. – Z wczorajszej rozmowy miałeś wywnioskować, że czas najwyższy zebrać się w sobie i pogadać ze Stilesem o twojej rodzinie. Nie mówisz o nich z nikim i ja to rozumiem, ale jeśli chcesz być ze Stilesem musisz z nim pogadać. On też kogoś stracił i też o tym nie mówi – ciągnął dalej Scott. – To nie moje miejsce, żeby ci o tym mówić – dodał i zakrył oczy dłonią. – Chryste – jęknął.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.  
\- Czyli nie masz problemu z tym, jeśli będę się spotykał ze Stilesem? – upewnił się.  
\- Nie, nie mam problemu z tym. Jesteś fajnym facetem, ale musisz się otworzyć – sarknął Scott.  
\- Och – wyrwało się Derekowi i nagle poczuł się jak idiota.  
Scott westchnął.  
\- Wiem natomiast kto będzie miał problem z tym, żebyś się spotykał ze Stilesem – stwierdził McCall dość dziwnym tonem.  
Derek zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Stiles we własnej osobie. Dzwonił tak wściekły, że wątpię, aby zaczął gadać z którymkolwiek z nas w tym tygodniu – powiadomił go sucho McCall. – Ty to zepsułeś i ty to napraw. Nie zaprosiłem cię na mój ślub, bo byłem pewien, że przyjdziesz ze Stilesem. Bez świadka nie ma ślubu. Allison mnie zabije – jęknął nagle i pierwsze oznaki paniki zaczęły pojawiać się na jego twarzy.  
\- Pogadam z nim – obiecał Derek szybko.  
\- Nie ma go w domu – dodał McCall.  
Derek przygryzł wargę.  
\- I nie wiem gdzie może być – wtrącił Scott.

ooo

Jeżdżenie w kółko po mieście wydawało mu się bez sensu. W zasadzie rozważał nawet wstąpienie na posterunek, odkąd na pewno tam pracował ojciec Stilesa. Problem był w tym tylko jeden: jako szeryf, Stilinski posiadał całą masę broni, a Derek nie chciał znaleźć się na końcu jego lufy.  
Scott wrócił do Allison kilka godzin wcześniej, obiecując, że poinformuje go, gdy tylko Stiles da jakiś znak życia. Jak do tej pory nikt go jednak nie widział, co wcale nie brzmiało dobrze.  
Derek chcąc nie chcąc wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę z zamiarem użycia jej po raz pierwszy od prawie roku.  
Stiles nie odebrał. A potem odrzucił kolejny z jego telefonów.

 **Nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać** – napisał chłopak.

 **Wiem. Scott bał się, że cię zranię. O tym ze mną rozmawiał wczoraj. I miał rację. Źle go zrozumiałem.**

 **Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy się spotykali.**

 **Odpowiedź przyszła błyskawicznie.**

 **Więc teraz nagle potrzebujesz błogosławieństwa mojego przyjaciela?**

 **Nie. Nie wiem. Może. Może jakiegoś błogosławieństwa potrzebowałem, skoro nie mam twojego.**

Stiles przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpisywał i Derek zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać czy nie posunął się za daleko. Czuł się trochę jak idiota siedząc na parkingu sklepu spożywczego w samym centrum Beacon Hills.  
Jego telefon zadzwonił i trochę zaskoczony upuścił komórkę.  
\- Derek Hale – przedstawił się szybko.  
\- Myślisz, że nagle przepraszasz i wszystko będzie okej? – spytał Stiles nawet się nie przedstawiając.  
\- Nie przeprosiłem – zauważył Derek. – Ale mogę - dodał szybko.  
\- Nie chcę twoich przeprosin – sarknął chłopak.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział szybko.  
Kolejne prychnięcie rozległo się w słuchawce.  
\- Teraz nagle zatem chcesz się widywać? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Nie nagle – stwierdził Derek z westchnieniem. – Jesteś po prostu wspaniały – dodał, bo to nie mogło zaszkodzić.  
\- Wspaniały?  
\- Wspaniały. Głośny – uzupełnił Derek i usłyszał w słuchawce kolejne prychnięcie.  
\- Teraz możesz zaprosić mnie na kawę – odpowiedział Stiles z dziwną nutą w głosie.  
\- Nie chcę zaprosić cię na kawę – stwierdził Derek.  
\- Nie chcesz zaprosić mnie na kawę – powtórzył po nim bardzo powoli Stiles.  
\- Nie. Chcę spytać czy chcesz dzisiaj poznać moją siostrę i mojego wuja. My też mamy czasami takie rodzinne spotkania jak Scott – wyjaśnił Derek, czując w gardle narastającą gulę.  
Stiles przez chwilę milczał, ewidentnie zaskoczony.  
\- Z przyjemnością poznam twoją siostrę i wuja – powiedział w końcu chłopak.  
I Derek nareszcie poczuł, że się budzi.


End file.
